


peony

by cwtchbuddy



Series: efflorescence of the red rose [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mornings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Long, soft and light pink strands of hair splay on his rather pale fingers as he weaves them through the candy-like locks that curtain his boyfriend's sleeping face, angelic despite the sharp eyebrows.





	peony

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my notes for mooooonths and the fanxing tag has been dry lately. a mirror image of the libra drabble? :p i'm sorry it's super short but i hope you still enjoy the read^^

Long, soft and light pink strands of hair splay on his rather pale fingers as he weaves them through the candy-like locks that curtain his boyfriend's sleeping face, angelic despite the sharp eyebrows. He gently pushes them to the side to see the expression the other is wearing in his slumber. The colour of hair is so light now that it is bordering into a silvery white, the roots dark brown as the other didn't bother fixing it in the past month. It fascinates Yixing because the first time he saw Yifan, the taller male's hair was a fiery pink and fell only to his shoulders.

Slowly, so as not to wake the elder, the shorter man leans forward and kisses Yifan's forehead, hoping to soothe the scrunched up expression on the other's face. Yixing pushes his boyfriend's hair back, wanting to have a better look of the other's expression. He allows a few strands to linger on his fingers, gathering then twirling them around his index finger. The colour reminds him of a light pink peony and he smiles to himself as the name translates to _most beautiful_ in their mother tongue. Looking at Yifan, his naked upper half that's mostly covered by different tattoos of figures, numbers and words that have meanings he holds dear to his heart, his usually sharp features, soft in the morning sunlight, Yixing thinks he is indeed the most beautiful. Like when he still had the same hair colour as that of a pink ranunculus, the florist once more finds himself charmed by the man beside him.

Unconsciously Yixing's finger tugs on the strands of hair around it a little harder than before and it changes the peaceful expression on Yifan's face, making him let go of his boyfriend's hair instantly. The taller male's eyes flutter open, a yawn drawing his mouth open before he stretches his arms to reach around the shorter male to pull him close. Yifan closes his eyes again, inhaling deeply. The florist can feel the hot breath fanning across his face whenever the other exhales, now face to face with the other. Then he feels lips on his, light presses before a particularly hard one ends it, the elder moving his body down so he can snuggle closer and hide his face on the smaller one's neck.

The kiss that Yifan places on his neck makes Yixing release a small moan, a breathy noise following it when the other darts out his tongue to lick up. The hand he has placed on the taller male's shoulder squeezes the tight muscles when he feels his boyfriend suck on his skin, on the same place the other left a hickey the night before. Yixing tries, but fails miserably, not to shiver when Yifan finally reaches his ear and breathes out into it, "Morning, baby."


End file.
